What's Wrong, Dr Jackal?
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: Something is wrong with Doctor Jackal. He does not feel like killing anymore and not even he knows why. Can a certain hyper-active blond help Akabane better understand what is really going on? Akabane POV. R&R No flames. Please read full summary inside.
1. When One Lives to Kill

_What's Wrong, Dr. Jackal?_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for attempted suicide, language, violence, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi.  
**Summary:**  
Something is wrong with Doctor Jackal. He does not feel like killing anymore, and not even he knows why. Can a certain hyper-active blond help Akabane better understand what is really going on? Akabane's POV. Rated for attempted suicide, violence, language, and fluffy AkabaneGinji scenes. No likey; no readey, K. Please review. The more I get the faster I'll post. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter One:** When One Lives to Kill

I used to love killing. It was so much fun seeing the fear in their eyes knowing they were about to die by my hands. I carved my initial in their backs and watched as the blood splattered. It used to excite me to see the picture the blood painted. The picture painted by a challenging opponent made me all the more excited, almost giddy.

Now I feel nothing when I kill. There is no more pleasure. It is not like I feel bad for killing. I would prefer that to feeling absolute nothingness. There is nothing left for me.

I am an 'artist'. Killing is my forte. My victim's blood is my medium. The ground is my canvas. Once my audience arrives I will paint one last time. This will be my masterpiece.

"Ah. It appears my guests have arrived right on time." I said as I heard the sound of the Lady Bugs engine shutoff.

I watched the door waiting for my dear Get Backers to enter. They did.

"Welcome my dear friends. You are just in time for the main event." I said.

"A-KA-BANE" Tare Ginji-kun said as he hid behind Midou-kun.

"Jackal. Why the he-- are you here? Hevn didn't say anything about you being a part of this mission." Midou-kun said.

"My dear Get Backers I am your client. Your fee is in the back along with a rather large bonus. Now please sit down and enjoy the show." I said.

"I don't like this, Ban-chan. I don't like it. I don't like it! I DON'T LIKE IT!" Ginji-kun said.

"Just sit down and shut up. We're getting paid for this OK." Midou-kun said.

After they were seated I began my 'work'. I quickly summoned two scalpels, one in each hand and slashed my wrists. My guests jumped out of there seats, but before they could react I summoned all my scalpels.

"Bloody Rain" I said as my guests just stared in horror.

'One more attack' I thought to my self.

"Farewell, my dear Get Backers." I said as I looked at my guests one last time.

I used the rest of my strength to summon the finishing blow.

"Bloody Rain." I said.

Ginji-kun and Midou-kun ran toward me but they were too late. Everything faded to darkness.

"Just a minute." I heard Midou-kun say right before I lost consciousness.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Authors Notes:**  
Thank you everyone fro reading. I hope you all liked the first chapter of my new fan fic. Sorry for the shortness and the cliffie, but I wanted to see what everyone thought of it before I typed up anymore. Please review. I post faster if a get a lot of comments/hits. And remember constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames they make me cry. LOL. I know I haven't posted anything in a while. (I hate writers block.) Anyway I will try to update my other fan fics as soon as possible. See you next chappie.

Bri-Chan


	2. An Injured Akabane

_What's Wrong, Dr. Jackal?_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for attempted suicide, language, violence, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi.  
**Summary:**  
Something is wrong with Doctor Jackal. He does not feel like killing anymore, and not even he knows why. Can a certain hyper-active blond help Akabane better understand what is really going on? Akabane's POV. Rated for attempted suicide, violence, language, and fluffy AkabaneGinji scenes. No likey; no readey, K. Please review. The more I get the faster I'll post. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Two: **An Injured Akabane

(_Akabane is kind of unconscious in this first part so it is just in normal point of view._)

"Ban..." Ginji said very seriously.

"Yea... He's still alive, barely." Ban said with a grim look on his face.

""But why? Ban, why did this happen? I know it's Akabane but he doesn't deserve this. No one does, right Ban-chan? I can't imagine what would drive him to do something like this." Ginji said as his electricity crackled around him.

"Ginji settle down. The last thing we need is you turning into Raitei." Ban said as he put a comforting hand on Ginji's shoulder.

"Sorry, Ban-chan." Ginji said, but he could not take his eyes off the black cloaked man lying on the floor.

"Come on, Ginji. Let's go." Ban said as he tried to pull Ginji away.

"We can't just leave him here all alone. What if he dies?" Ginji said as his eyes began to tear up.

"Ginji we have to get help. I would call someone but my phone is dead." Ban said.

Ginji pulled away from him and crouched on the ground next to Akabane.

"Fine you stay here. I'll be back with help as soon as possible." Ban said.

He waited for a reply from but got none, so he left for help.

"Akabane... Please just DON'T DIE!" Ginji cried as he pulled Akabane into his lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_This part is back to Akabane POV._)

(_Italics_ are what is going on in Akabane's head.)

_Why do I feel so warm? I'm dead I should be cold, shouldn't I? Someone is talking but I can not understand what they are saying. Their arms are wrapped around my body holding me close to them. The person must be crying because I can feel tears falling on me. Why would someone cry for a monster like me. Who is this person? They are not a girl, I can tell that much as my face is pressed to their chest. If I did not know better I would say it was Ginji. Ha, come on Jackal, think logically. Ginji is terrified of me. Mum, it is so nice to be held like this I can not put these feelings I am having to words, but I have never felt this way before. I guess you could call it happy, but it is different from the happy I used to feel when I killed. I like this feeling. I would not mind feeling like this more often. I should open my eyes, but I know when I do no one will be there. This will all be just a pleasant dream. I need to open my eyes. I have let this dream go on long enough._

As I opened my eyes I was met by huge chocolate brown eyes. A fresh batch of tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Aka (_sob_) bane (_sob_)... You're awake (_sob_). I'm so happy (_sob_)." Ginji cried and hugged me tighter.

Without realizing what I was doing I leaned up and pressed my lips to Ginji's. He did not pull away like I expected. In fact he started kissing me back. Finally the realization of my actions hit me and I pulled away.

"My apologies my deer Ginji-kun I was out of line. I shall be taking my leave now. Farewell, Ginji-kun." I said as I stood to leave.

I took a step toward the door and fell to my knees. Ginji was by my side in a second. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Akabane you shouldn't be moving. You'll make your injuries worse." Ginji said.

"Ginji..." I said, but I was cut off when I felt Ginji's lips on mine.

Ginji pulled back after a minute. A light blush was present on his face. I scooped closer to the boy who gave me a new reason to go on living, even thought I do not understand why. I rested my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. I lifted my head and looked in his eyes. I decided to see if I could get my little blond friend to blush again. He is just so cute.

"Ginji-kun I never would have guessed you felt that way about me." I said.

He turned away from me as his face flushed a deep pink.

"You should get some rest. You can lay on my lap if you want." Ginji said still blushing.

"Yes Doctor" I said as I brushed my lips against his.

Then I laid my head on his lap and fell asleep as Ginji watched over me. My wounds had healed most of the way due to my powers but I had lost a lot of blood and needed time for my body to recharge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**  
Thank you so much everyone for reading my story. I want to give a special thanks to _Awie_ for the review and to _ylc_ for the alert. I posted this chapter for you guys. I so expect more reviews before I post the third chapter. Lets say three more reviews. I think you guys can handle that. I know I have readers out there I saw you on my stats. I Need the extra time anyways, since I have not even thought about what I am going to do for the next chapter let alone write it. Anyways reviews help motivate me so please leave me a few words. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

Bri-Chan


	3. He's Your What?

_What's Wrong, Dr. Jackal?_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for attempted suicide, language, violence, and for Shounen-Ai to light Yaoi.  
**Summary:**  
Something is wrong with Doctor Jackal. He does not feel like killing anymore, and not even he knows why. Can a certain hyper-active blond help Akabane better understand what is really going on? Akabane's POV. Rated for attempted suicide, violence, language, and fluffy AkabaneGinji scenes. No likey; no readey, K. Please review. The more I get the faster I'll post. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

On with the Ficcy!

**Chapter Three:**_He's Your What!_  
I woke up from my peaceful sleep when I heard a door shut. My head still layed in a certain young blond's lap, and said blond was asleep leaning over me. I opened my eyes and looked toward the door to see who had been unfortunate enough to disturb me. Midou-kun was standing just inside the door along with Miss Lady Poison. Midou-kun looked most amusing with his jaw on the floor and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Looks like Dr. Jackal is just fine, Ban." Himiko said as she smirked at Ban.

Midou-kun just stood there, frozen to that spot.

"Though I am glad you dragged me here anyways. I would never believe this if I had not seen it with my own eyes. Right, Ban?" Himiko said then jabbed her elbow into Ban's side.

"GINJI! What the HE-- are you doing?" Midou-kun yelled.

Ginji sat up and rubbed his eyes looking adorably sleepy.

"Ban-chan why did yell at me. I hope you didn't wake Akabane-chan up. You're not being very nice." Ginji said as he yawned.

"Do not fret, Ginji-kun. I was already awake, but it appears he did wake you up. Midou-kun in the future please try to be more considerate to my lover." I said.

"He's Your WHAT?" Midou-kun yelled.

"Akabane-chan's my boyfriend now." Ginji said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Please excuse me." Lady Poison said as she ran out of the room laughing.

Ban simply stood there for a minute then collapsed on the floor his spirit rising out of his body.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:**  
YAY! I posted the next chapter, finally. I'm really sorry it took me so long. I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I could not think of anything. If you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me. I am desperate for ideas, and it will help me post faster. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames. See you next chapter.

Bri-Chan


End file.
